life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Frank Bowers (Prequel)
Francis Bowers, mais conhecido como Frank, é o traficante local de Arcadia Bay. Ele é o traficante de Chloe Price e frequentador de Club Punks locais. Ele originalmente aparece no primeiro jogo, Life is Strange. Biografia De acordo com o relato feito no diário de Chloe, por ela mesma: Pra um traficante, o Frank Bowers até que é bem de boa. Ele gosta de bancar o durão e, com certeza, já fez algumas merdas ao longo da vida. Mas, pra mim, ele é como um cachorrinho: quanto mais bravo ele tenta parecer, mais fofo ele acaba ficando. Eu compro maconha do Frank há mais ou menos um ano. Quase nunca tenho dinheiro pra pagar, e ele sempre diz: "Caralho, Chloe, essa é a ultima vez. Eu não sou teu amigo, porra." Aí, sempre acaba me dando mesmo assim. Como eu disse, ele é um fofo. Claro que, se eu fizesse algo muito escroto com o Frank, acho que ele não seria mais tão amigável assim. Ouvi dizer que o Frank anda com uma galera metida numas merdas bem mais sinistras que medicina alternativa pra adolescente. É difícil imaginar o Frank se envolvendo em algo bem bizarro, mas nunca se sabe. Por enquanto, vou continuar torcendo pro Frank ser pior em lembrar de quem deve pra ele do que tentando intimidar os outros. Sobre Não se há muita informação sobre o personagem no Before the Storm. A informação que temos, e que ele já foi um aluno da Blackwell Academy. Episódio Um - Despertar Frank é visto pela primeira vez em um antigo galpão, o qual foi transformado em um club punk, sentado no sofá e fumando. Quando Chloe aparece no clube e se aproxima dele, ele se lembra dela porque todo o mês ela compra a "ganja" com ele no ano. Talvez ele forneça mais "ganja" para a Chloe, dependendo o que ela perguntar sobre a ganja, se ela tiver dinheiro para comprar. Mais tarde, ele intervem para proteger Chloe e Rachel que estavam sendo seguidas por dois caras no clube. Ele interrompe, permitindo Chloe e Rachel entrar na platéia, onde estava rolando o concerto da Banda Firewalk.Veja aqui o exato momento em que acontece: Aqui No final do episódio, Frank está no seu trailer no lado de fora, sentado e tomando uma cerveja e assistindo o incêndio florestal. Episódio Dois - Admirável Mundo Novo Frank liga para Chloe e encontra ela no lixão. Os dois vão dirigindo em direção a Blackwell. Frank pede para Chloe pegar o seu caderno de contas. Chloe traz para ele e Frank diz para ela que Drew North deve a seu chefe $1,000 e não responde suas ligações. Frank pede para Chloe procurar no quarto de Drew na Blackwell. Ele oferece 10% de comissão e concorda em tirar a dívida de Chloe se ela não pagar ele ainda. Chloe pode perguntar a Frank sobre a mulher que saiu do trailer. Frank começa a se fechar e se Chloe vence o desafio do bate boca, ele irá informar o nome da mulher e que ela vem causando problemas, porém, dirá poucas informações sobre a mesma. Frank deixa Chloe na Blackwell. Frank manda uma mensagem de texto para Chloe mais tarde, e dependendo o que Chloe optou por dar o dinheiro a Damon ou não. Se ela deu o dinheiro pro Damon, ele dirá a ela que fez "a coisa certa". Se ela ficou com o dinheiro ou devolveu para Drew, ele irá ficar desconfiado. Frank é visto no fichário da casa dos Amber; ele é listado como uma das pessoas envolvidas com Damon Merrick. Frank é visto no final do jogo, dentro do seu trailer, olhando o seu caderno de contas. Ele olha de cabeça baixa Damon. Episódio Três - Inferno Vazio Frank aparece no terceiro episódio, primeiramente conversando com Chloe no telefone, Chloe pergunta para ele a respeito da mulher que saiu do trailer, e pede informações. Relutantemente, ele marca um encontro com Chloe no lixão em duas horas. Chegando lá, ele elogia a caminhonete de Chloe e olha para a sua amiga, o qual, demonstra pelo olhar, que gostou de Rachel. Ele está junto com Damon. Ele pergunta aonde está o dinheiro para Chloe (caso tenha ficado com o dinheiro e não devolveu pra Drew, poderá dar o dinheiro ou ficar). Após a conversa, as coisas esquentam após Rachel acertar uma paulada na cabeça de Damon. Damon se irrita, e esfaqueia Rachel. Frank o segura para que Chloe e Rachel possam escapar e irem para o hospital. Frank é visto novamente, quando Chloe estava em apuros na serraria. Damon comenta que o feriu muito bem (devido a facada próximo ao seu peito). Frank xinga Damon e acabam brigando entre si. Frank é visto na cutscene, com ele olhando a foto que tinha com Damon, com manchas de sangue. Ele aparece também com a faca usada por Damon, deixando nítido que o mesmo matou Damon. Ele guarda as coisas na caixa e a coloca no chão. E depois joga a cerveja em cima da caixa (símbolizando, paz). Mortes Associadas *'Damon Merrick' (Diretamente) - No final do episódio 3, é altamente sugerido que Frank matou seu antigo melhor amigo Damon Merrick com uma faca. Relacionamentos *'Damon Merrick' — Frank e Damon possuem uma amizade estável. Frank o chama de "amigo", e comenta a Chloe que tem algumas "coisas" que ele não concorda com Damon. Ele aparenta ser um pouco inquieto em volta de Damon. *[[Chloe Price (Prequel)|'Chloe Price']] — Frank e Chloe aparentemente possuem uma boa relação. Frank defende Chloe e Rachel de serem atacadas. Frank parece confiar em Chloe o suficiente para falar sobre o relação dele com o seu chefe: tenso. Frank também confia em Chloe para ela coletar uma dívida para ele. *[[Rachel Amber (Prequel)|'Rachel Amber']] — Frank e Rachel não tiverem interações. Contudo, pode ser implícito que Frank se preocupa, pelo menos, em parte pelo bem-estar de Rachel, já que ele impediu os caras de atacarem ela e Chloe. E no terceiro episódio, Frank olha interessado para Rachel, o qual a mesma olha surpresa para Frank. Curiosidades *No final do Episódio 3, na montagem final de cutscenes, Frank pode ser visto fazendo o "ritual de libação" para Damon. Nesse ritual, se derruba um líquido no chão em memória de um parente ou amigo que se foi. Fica claro que o ritual está sendo feito para Damon, porque Frank pode ser visto mexendo em uma caixa de sapatos com uma foto de Damon e vários outros pertences dele. Isso sugere que, apesar de Frank ver Damon como um monstro, ele ainda o considerava um amigo e realmente sentiu remorso por ter matado ele. *No Episódio 2, Skip Matthews recebe uma ligação do Diretor Wells, que menciona um veículo não identificado parado no estacionamento. Há a possibilidade de ele estar se referindo ao trailer do Frank. *Frank possui o mesmo signo que Max Caulfield: Virgem. Galeria Imagens promocionais Chloe&Frank Cash.jpg Lis before the storm screen.jpg Fotos FrankeDamonFotoBTS.png|Frank e Damon. Capturas de Tela ChloeeFranknogalpao3.jpg Trailer do Frank BTS 5.jpg|Frank falando com Chloe no trailer. Trailer do Frank BTS 8.jpg|Chloe vendo os feijões do Frank. Trailer do Frank BTS 17.jpg|Frank dirigindo e falando com Chloe sobre a dívida de Drew. Casa dos Amber BTS - 29.jpg|Damon a respeito do dinheiro de Drew, com Frank. FranknolixaoBTS.jpg|Frank sendo visto no lixão. FranknolixaoBTS 2.jpg|Frank com Damon, a respeito da dívida de Drew para Chloe. FranknolixaoBTS 3.jpg|Frank segurando Damon, para Chloe e Rachel escaparem. FranknaSerrariaBTS.jpg|Frank machucado, devido a Damon ter dado uma facada nele. FranknaSerrariaBTS 2.jpg|Frank vendo Chloe no chão. FranknaSerrariaBTS 3.jpg|Frank intimidando Damon. Referências en:Frank Bowers (Prequel) ru:Фрэнк Бауэрс (Приквел) Categoria:Personagens (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Masculinos (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Despertar Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Admirável Mundo Novo Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Inferno Vazio Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens Principais (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens (Bate boca) Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm